Mega Man Starforce:Crimson zerker dragon skyCZDS
by Himaru Kishimoto
Summary: 1 year after foiling Dealers plans what new challenges will arise for Megaman?
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man Star Force: Crimson zerker dragon sky (CZDS)

Author note: I don't own the mega man series except for copies of the awesome games.

Geo Stelar is now 13. The new personal terminal is the Trans-hunterX. A device strapped to the users arm that is a combination of the Transer, Star carrier, and HunterVG. It was built to accommodate Navis, Matter waves, and the protection for normal citizens that the hunter offered. Geo can now choose between the tree forms he once had which include Dragon Sky, Thunder Zerker, and Black Ace. It's night time and Geo is watching the news…(also I do own this story if you steal it, I'll sue your butt.)

In other news the Dragon satellite that contained extremely powerful z wave energy which was being used for military purposes lost power and crashed into the sea south of Alohaha tonight. It is unknown what happened. There has also been strong thunder storms and increase in noise lately. That is all for tonight. Join us tomorrow when will have… *click*.

Mega…

Yeah, kid.

The dragon satellite… Didn't Dragon Sky control that satellite?

Well yeah, but didn't he leave it to help rebuild planet AM?

Oh yeah, and I heard that they put planet AM and FM together and made a society known as planet XM.

Hey kid, turn on the tv, maybe you can find a program about it.

Ok.

Geo turned on the tv and found a video of a conference between Earth president Berry Obama III and the new XM king Sagittarius, who came to power after the FM king stepped down and a unanimous vote made him a the new king. The lady on the tv spoke up. "Lady's and gentlemen, what you've just witnessed is the signing of a piece treaty which allows the newly formed planet XM to go into orbit around Earth. Also they have set up a barrier around planet XM that will turn all inhabitants into matter waves so they'll be able to have a physical form. There will also be new wave stations that will send people to and from the planets, although humans will have to go through a process now known as wave changing to change into a wave that can be sent in that manner. People will need either a XMian or a new version of a wizard called a W.C. Wizard to wave change. Some people have started to immigrate to planet XM to reduce the space needed to accommodate so many people on earth since XMians only need a computer chip to live in. Were told inside the computer chip the XMian can live in a virtual house. Also some XMians plan to move to Earth XMian and Earth children will go to the same schools and be good friends. That's all for now good night." *click*.

Wow this is exciting, right Mega.

Yeah, maybe I'll see someone I know.

Author note: There's peace between Earth and XM for now, but think with humans and XMians living together there might be a chance people will wave change to commit crimes and cause terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man Starforce:CZDS

Author note: I do not own the Megaman series except copies of the awesome games. Oh and I'll sue you if you steal this story.

Chapter 2

"HEY KID, WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh, what."

"Kid, today is your first day of 7th grade. You don't want to be late already. Right?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet some of the XM kids. Hmm…"

"What is it kid?"

"Well, umm, I was just thinking that with more XMians around would someone else try to wave change?"

"Maybe, let them take care of an enemy for once!"

"No that's not it. I was thinking maybe they'd become the enemy."

"Well we'll just have to be careful, kid"

"GEO, you're dad has something for you and Mega."

"Awesome you're dad always has the best stuff"

"Yeah. We'll be right down mom"

Geo walked down stairs to find his dad huffing and puffing holding a shopping bag.

"Geo, *huff* Mega, *puff*, I was so excited I ran all the way home."

He handed Geo two boxes.

"What are these?"

"Open 'em up."

Geo opened the boxes and found a new personal terminal and a strange computer chip.

"Geo, that new personal terminal is called a Trans-hunterX. It combines attributes from the Transer, Star carrier, and the Hunter VG. "

"That's amazing"

Then Mega Transed into the new terminal.

"But it isn't all that roomy in here since it has all the data from your old terminals."

"At least I won't have to reset my brother bands"

Well mega, Geo's dad spoke up.

"You won't have to stay in there, that's what the computer chip is for. You see, it's built especially for your species. It's like a virtual home in there."

"Whoa this is awesome. It's real nice in here. Thanks Kelvin."

"Alright Geo. Put the chip in your backpack and slide it through your Trans-hunter when you want to wave change. Now get off to school.

At school:

"Wow this thing's amazing. I even get internet access."

After exploring all the new features of the terminal Geo walked around and talked to all of his class mates including five XMians. One of them was the child of the beautiful Aquarius and the incredibly strong Centaurus who nicknamed himself Mud since his mom controlled water and his dad controlled earth. His energy (I don't know what it's called) was light brown and he was very short. Then they heard a bang coming from the roof.

"Kid, we need to get up there"

Author note: Thank you to any one reading this crap so far. It'll get better! If you're on deviantart please draw what you think Mud would look like and leave me (himaru47) a message telling me the name of the picture. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman Starforce CZDS

Author note: I do not own the amazing megaman franchise or any parts of it. I do own copies of all the awesome MMSF games! Also thank you to megagirl zx, who is a great inspiration.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

"What was that" asked Geo

"I don't know kid, let's go check it out"

Geo and Omega-Xis went out into the hall and saw a creature that looked like a giant flaming moth.

"I am Vespa Moth"

"One of your friends Mega?"

"Sorta, kid but, Vespa was always calm and gentle. Wait what's that?"

Inside Vespa's chest was what seemed to be a battle card glowing black.

"Is that a noise card Mega?"

"No kid, it has a strange aura about it. It's much more powerful than a noise card."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

"There's something happening on the roof kid."

"But we can't get up there umtil we defeat Vespa. EM WAVE CHANGE GEO STEL..."

Before he could wave change Vespa threw a fireball at him.

"Geo, kid wake up"

Suddenly, something happened to Omega-Xis, and a black hole was opened up sucking him Geo and Vespa Moth into it. When they came to, they were in the middle of space. Megaman seemed to be being controled, and while Megaman and Vespa were fighting a strange voice grew louder.

"I...ha...pow.."

"I...have...power"

"I SHALL HAVE YOUR POWER"

(back to the fight)  
An evil version of Megaman in black seemed to be winning against Vespa moth.

Then Omega-Xis snapped out of it.

"Kid! Wake up!"

Then Omega-Xis passed out from pain, and megaman turned into a dark version of Thunder Zerker, and the voice grew ever louder.

"YES! AWAKEN YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL MEGAMAN.

When Geo finally woke up, lying in front of him was a very wounded Vespa and her human counterpart Amy Johnson. In front of them was the black chip now cracked in half. Suddenly a boy in blue armer, that looked like megaman came along and shot the chip to pieces with what looked like a buster shot, and just as suddenly as he appeared he dissapeared.

"Kid, I don't know what happened, but we need to get up to the roof."


	4. Chapter 4

Megaman Starforce CZDS

Author note:Thank you everyone who has been reading. It's getting better, right? Well to make this chapter longer I'm combining the events I had planned for the next two chapters, and now the disclaimer. I do not own Megaman, except for copys of the awesome games :)

After the battle with Vespa Moth, Geo called an ambulance for Amy and talked to Vespa.

"So, Vespa what was that dark chip in your chest."

"Exactly what you said dear. The man who put it in me said it was a noised dark chip, whatever that is."

Than Omega-Xis chimed in, "Is there anything you can tell us about him, Vespy."

"Yes he was tall with a top hat and cape. He was also covered in the same dark aura the chip was, except much stronger."

"Hat, Cape. sounds familiar. Oh well, we need to get to the roof, kid."

Vespa spoke up, "I've caused this human a lot of trouble. I'll be her new wizard."

They left Vespa and went to the roof. When they got there the boy who looked like Megaman was there standing over Wolf Woods, who was trapped under a tree. Suddenly both of them glowed and when the light dimmed, it was Damion Wolfe under the tree and the boy looked like a smaller version of Wolf Woods, and his Trans-hunter said, Double Soul Wolf Soul.

"Who are you" said Omega-Xis.

"OMegaman."

"That's impossible, we're megaman."

"No, I said OMegaman. The O stands for original."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ORIGIANAL NEW GUY!"

"I'll explain later, now do you want to save the school or not."

The roof was covered in the large trees. With one swipe of his new claws OMegaman cut down a tree to reveal a plant XMian with the same chip. Then he handed Geo a box which instntly wrapped around him, and he said, "That is a noise concentration device, It's an... accessory for the Ace program. It makes you able to control what noise form you go into, try going into Taurus noise."

Almost instantly he transformed into Taurus noise.

"There, now all you have to do is give up a mega chip every time you want to change. Don't worry you'll get it back at the end of the battle. As for the XMian, she seems to be in a hybernative state, so tell me about her."

"Her name is Lacerta, sister of Ophiucus, she can control plants and some mammals, similar to her sister who controls poison and some reptiles, nbut this is wierd, Lacerta was always so nice."

"It looks like she has a noised dark chip in her arm."

"You're right, well I guess we have no choice. We have to fight."

Suddenly she woke up, a gattling gun grew from her right arm (the arm with th noised dark chip) and a sword grew out of the other. OMegaman started flashing and when he stopped his trans-hunter said "Double soul Torch soul". He'd became red and silver with flames spewing out the top of his head, and right there they put there power together and attacked Lacerta, and amazing power was made when they said,

"DOUBLE ATOMIC BLAZER"

The heavens grew dark, and it was so hot they had made it humid all over the world it started to rain everywhere, but to no avail, for the XMian came up from behind them and was now speaking.

"You fools, that was a decoy, so I could charge even more power.

They were extremely tired and they fainted, and even though she could have easily finished them off then and there, she didn't, saying only,

"Interesting...I shall have that power..."

When they woke up it was 7 o' clock. OMegaman's human form was a tall boy with long dark hair wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Well Stelar, it looks like she got away."

"...yeah...so who are you."

"HAHAHA, I suppose you've earned the right to know."

His wizard who looked like OMegaman appeared and said, "I'll tell them, it's my tale to tell."

OMegaman's story

Year 200X-Now

"I once was a Net Navi or Internet Navigator. My operator...my brother Lan Hikari is long dead. We had many adventures, and defeated many villians. I was dying when I was born a human, my father Dr. Yuichiro Hikari turned me into a Navi as to keep me alive, my twin brother Lan was fine, so I became his navi. Anyway when once war came with Lan hid me in an underground bunker. I was uncovered by the digging for a huge hotel on land the Hikari family has thought of as sacred, because it hid me. This is Tom Hikari, Lan's great-great-grandson."

" 'Sup"

"Anyway many Navi's, many of my friends were buried in the same way in different places here and there, I was only to find the descendent of my friends Torchman and Heatman's operator, Lucille Match. They, like me have been turned into wizards, of course there was a period after we had been discovered we'd been taken to planet AM, were our programs were revived fixed and then we were turned into AMians. Before AM was attacked we fled to Earth and seeked out the descendants of our owners. Mayl the operator of my friend Roll married Lan so, I believe Roll is seeking out a descendent of Mayl's sister. I think my biggest rival Protoman found his partner, I saw them once on the wave road at night deleting fifty mettaurs in three seconds flat. I'm still amazed by his power. That's all I know. Goodbye for now, I believe we'll be seeing you soon."

And then they both disapeared after leaving data on their friends from 200X in the case they'd been turned evil through the powerful noised-dark chip, which Tom Hikari explained was the combination of noise cards from 220X and the dark chips of 200X. And while they were both walking home they saw a red EM being with long hair shinig against the light of the moon, killing an army of viruses with one slash from a mighty sword.

Author note: CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. Yes, Megaman exe is back! The greatest megaman ever is going to have a hand in saving the new generation! I'm pumpe now. I'll work hard on the next one right away. Also, if you want to see some of the XMians and others from my story, go to my deviantart page, himaru47.

-H.K.


	5. Chapter 5

Megaman Starforce CZDS

Author Note:I do not own any part of the Megaman franchise. Thank you all 2 of you fans of mine. This is what i'd like to call a catch up chapter, this will contain little bits and pieces about what has gone on and is goin' on. I will also give you a little bit of story line.

Year 200X

WWW Base

"My minions, today we are under a war torn sky. We will undoubtably die but, with our last bit of power we shall hide our navi's here so some day they will make trouble for the next generation. Now send them into the computer."

"Wackoman, Circusman, Blastman, Magicman, Bombman, Beastman, Dessertman, Drillman, Diveman, Elementman, Judgeman, Jacked in.

BANG!

"Retreat!"

"Fools, now I can live on in peace."

"...Comencing download of Dr. Wily."

"..."

"..."

"...Wily download complete, now comencing destruction of body..."

Year 200X

Government Base

"Today, heroes of the net, we will most likely die, no regrets now. Jack your navis in to this computer so they might be preserved."

"Roll, Gutsman, Torchman, Heatman, Tomahawkman, Elecman, Shadowman, Knightman, Thunderman, Searchman Jacked in."

Year 200X

Underground Bunker

"Lan...I'm sorry, you must leave Hub...I mean Megaman behind."

"Fine...I don't want him to die too."

"Well let's hurry, I dont want to die either, I've grown attached to this copy bot."

"We can see that, Bass."

"Ok, let's go before the tunnels crumble to keep robbers out."

"Megaman, Bass, Protoman, Colonel, Iris...AWAITING 6TH NAVI."

"Go on Patch. Jack him in, son."

"I had him for 20 years. It's kind of hard to let go."

"Of course it is, in a way...he's like your brother..."

"Goodbye"

"Gigaman, Jacked in."

Year 220X

Deep Space:After the destruction of Andromeda, Le Mu, Apollo Flame, Crimson Dragon, and Sirius, dark energy and noise started to build up. Most of it disipated throughout the universe and had little to no effect, but in one place, there was debree from Mu guardians. And there, something strange is about to happen...

_Back to story_

Over the course of 2 weeks Tom and Geo became good friends, and made new combos, and Tom showed Geo Program Advances from Omega's time. It was going great, then one day...

"Class, There is a new student joining us today, Come in."

In walked a boy with light brown hair down to his shoulder blades, with bangs covering his eyebrows. He was average height, skinny like Geo and Tom, yet not as muscular Tom. He had a red Trans-Hunter attached to his arm.

"Well tell us about you."

"...My name is Samuel James Chaud, I'm 5' 7" 110 pounds, eye color:brown, and I hate this little formality. Now let's get to math..."

Omegaman whispered "Chaud? Were have I heard that name before? And that personality, is familiar too."

(Side note: From now on I'm calling Omega-Xis Mega, Wizard Omegaman Omega, and the wave changed forms their proper names.)

After school the Megamen went virus busting, and out of nowhere came the person in red armor from 2 weeks ago.

Omega said "Now I know you, you are related to Eugene Chaud. What's up Protoman?"

A red wizard poped up. "Nothin' much, you look well Mega."

"Yeah, I've been working out."

"Sure, well, we don't have time to waste with such weeklings, see ya."

And he disappeared in a flash of light.

:"That guy...Even after 200 years he irritates me."

The next day they learned their class was going on 2 field trips. One two Cherokee River Reservation, then another to Historic Cyber City. Omega got very excited saying he Used to live there with Lan...

Author note:Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Megaman Starforce CZDS

Author note: This will be my last chapter for a while. I'm going to start on another fanfic for the Percy Jackson series. So today's chapter will hopefully be pretty good! I do not own any part of the megaman franchise, except for copies of the awesome games.

200X

Secret Undernet Server

"NOW SAVING IMPORTANT DATA FROM UNDERNET"

"Commence download of Serenade, Passcode identification Mamoru Ura ******"

"Wait up kid, we want to go to."

"So...you undernet navis have found my emergency copybots, I suppose you can go too. I mean you could kill me in 5 seconds flat. You can do as you please. your boss is always late, he better hurry, this place is rigged to blow up in five minutes. COPYBOT DEACTIVATED."

"What!"

"He was using a navi copy of himself and a copy bot to do his dirty work in case he didn't get away!"

"Whatever no skin off our backs, right?"

"Boss?"

"DOWNLOADING HEEL NAVIS AND NAVI CALLED NAPALMMAN"

Back to the story

"OK class, today is the field trip to historic Cyber City."

As he said this Omega popped out of Tom's Trans-Hunter, he seemed excited, as if he had something he needed to do there. the bus theyed taken was a new model. It was equipped with the black hole progam so the entire ride there was inside an artificial black hole stored in the back of a very small bus. The black hole was amazing. It had thee special machines were you could battle your navis and wizards. Good thing there was three, because the entire time Sam and Tom hogged #1 battling Protoman and Original Megaman. Geo had taken over machine #2, taking all challengers with Omega-Xis. Including Mudd(The child of Aquarius and Centaurus), Taurus, and a lot of normal wizards.

"OK, this is Cyber City class, now go ahead and explore for awhile."

Of course after awhile the guys were in the wave world. Then Original Mega popped up.

"Um...can me and Tom leave for awhile Geo"

"Uh, I don't see why not?"

So Megaman and Protoman went off and explored the place until they heard a bang. They turned around and saw a tower of flame in the direction Tom and Omega went.

When they got to the spot were they saw the blast, they saw Tom fighting a girl in silver and red armor with flames shooting out of her head. They couldn't see Geo clearly through the flames, but they recognized him from his battle style. Tom usually stayed back away frim his opponent, so he didn't have to move around to much to dodge which is why he mostly used cannon type chips. The only physical chips he ever used were a very powerful Protoman mega chip and a Giga chip he swears he got from Acid Ace R, which Geo had only faced once and nearly lost too. He loved that chip because being far away when he used it let it gain momentum. Because of this battle style he rarely ever got tired in a fight.

"Sam, I think we better help"

"Fat chance, I'm gonna let him fight for a while, gauge his strength"

"Well I'm gonna end this"

"Fine, I hope you get burnt"

When he finally got there he noticed something strange. Tom wasn't trying to stay away, he was trying to force his way into a building behind the enemy. And to make things even stranger, he only fired buster shots from what now looked like a military grade rifle. geo finally intervened and used a mega chip for Cancer bubble to hold her still and then paralyyzed her with a plasma gun. Then the three started talking.

"Ok" Geo said " What were you doing firing at Tom...eh...I mean Omegaman"

"Tom? Tom Hikari? What were you doing trying to sneak into the museum? I didn't recognize you."

Just then Tom came over. From head to toe he had camoflauge armor, with huge military gun were his buster usually is.

"Of course you didn't, this is Search-Soul."

"Ok, so are you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Geo, and Sam should be here any minute. I'll send an e-mail and then we can de-wave change."

Over lunch theyed talked, and found out that the girl's name is Lucille Match. She lived in cyber city and lived with her grandpa above the museum because, they were tour guides. The wierdest thing was that when Sam saw Lucille he blushed and Geo saw him smile for the first time. Then they Started talking about the attempted break in and Original mega popped up.

"It's my fault, I convinced him to do it. You see there is something in that museum that...um...belonged to Lan. They have all his battlechips in a section of the museum about him."

"Wow" Geo said "This Lan must have been a great guy."

"Yeah so, can we just go into the museum and make copies."

"Sure"

As they went to leave they saw another tower of fire, and Lucille looked like she was gonna have a heart attack.

"My stupid sister."

Author Note: Exciting, right. Ok, so I'll be back after I do a couple chapters of my new series. C ya...well um...Write ya


End file.
